


Tracking 101

by PyroSiren



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hinted Romantic feelings, Hostage Situations, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-04-16 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroSiren/pseuds/PyroSiren
Summary: Jackal wants to track down another terrorist but Dokkaebi doesn't want him to use his last tracking charge. So she teaches him a different way of tracking down the enemies.
Relationships: Ryad "Jackal" Ramírez Al-Hassar/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam
Kudos: 8





	Tracking 101

**Author's Note:**

> I found some awesome fanart of the two. It wasn't very romantic, just the two side by side, but eventually, I started thinking about it and then I couldn't help myself, I started shipping the two.

Bullets pierced the terrorist's back and either lodged themselves in organs and bones or shot right through the body. The terrorist dropped dead on the stairs and Ryad "Jackal" Ramírez Al-Hassar quickly shuffled over to the dead body. He flicked down his visor and looked around for footsteps left by any of the other terrorists. He only had one charge left then he'd have to recharge it but it was necessary. A hand gripped his shoulder and he immediately whipped around and aimed his gun at his ambusher.

Thankfully, he was able to stop himself from pulling the trigger as he was met face to face with his comrade, Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam. He let out a soft sigh, lowered his gun and pushed up his visor. "What the fuck Dokkaebi? Don't go sneaking up on me, you'll get your brains blown out," he warned her.   
She kept her relaxed face throughout it all, "Sorry. But you shouldn't use another one of your tracking charges," she suggested.

"Well, how else are we going to find the rest of the enemies reliably?" he asked her as he peeked around a corner. He turned around to face Grace who was scrounging around the dead man's pockets. "What are you doing?"

She pulled out a phone and then grabbed her gadget along with her own phone. "Showing you a new way of tracking the enemies," she replied. "Watch the area for me."  
He gave her a nod and continued to check the stairs and the rooms around them, making sure no terrorists were roaming around. He glanced back at her and peeked over her shoulder, watching her gadget work. "What are you doing?" he inquired, confused.

Grace looked up at him as the building's camera feed flickered on her own phone's screen. She waved her phone a bit and put down the terrorist's phone. "Tracking the enemies," she replied with a smug smirk on her lips. She turned her attention to her phone and waved Ryad closer. He walked over and leaned over to watch her screen. "You got the camera feed?" he muttered in which she nodded and swiped through the feed.   
"Mhmm, now we're on the second-floor stairs and," she continued to look through the cameras until she spotted another terrorist, "another one's alone two flights up, just outside the door to the fourth-floor hallway."

Ryad looked up the flight of stairs. "Anybody on this floor still?" he asked.  
She flicked through the second-floor's camera and shook her head, "Nothing here. They're all upstairs with the hostage."

He nodded and gripped tightly on his gun. "Well then, let's go," he said as he pushed up the stairs. He glanced back and saw Grace close behind, phone still in hand. He climbed the stairs and stopped as he peeked around the stairs, seeing nobody. He glanced back at Grace. "He's behind the door, right?"  
She checked her phone again, Ryad peaking over her to see the screen, and nodded. "Uh-huh, nobody else is with him."

He turned his attention over to the door before crawling over the door. He glanced at Grace who also was ready to fire. He gripped the handle and with full speed, swung the door wide open. Grace immediately fired off her gun, bullets flying towards the lone terrorist. He decided not to get in the way, he didn't want any unnecessary wounds for Doc.

She stopped and clung to the wall, hiding her position from the hall. The two stopped for a moment and gave each other a warm smile. She broke it off by checking the cameras. "Hallway's clear. All of them are in that room at the end. . . Wait, one's heading upstairs on the opposite end of the hall," she informed. She flicked through all the cameras before looking up at Ryad, "You still got that last tracking charge?"

"Lost em?" he asked her.  
"Lost them. Need your help," she replied as she put back her phone in her pocket.   
Ryad looked the next flight of stairs. "Let's go then," he instructed before climbing up the stairs.  
Grace smiled and quickly followed behind, disappearing into the fifth-floor.


End file.
